L'odeur de la menthe poivrée
by Symmachie
Summary: Courts morceaux de vie de nos héros, des petites scènes, des moments de vie à grignoter au passage. Quelques one-shot sans doute. Tout personnages confondus, même les moins exploités. Bjorn, Artis, Maximilien. Sans doute beaucoup d'Edwin/ Ellana.
1. Dites-leur à tous

**Dites-leur à tous ! (que je m'en vais)**

**La première fois **que Bjorn quitta la ferme de ses parents il se retourna fréquemment sur le chemin. Bientôt, l'imposante bâtisse disparue de son champ de vision. Il se redressa sur sa selle et embrassa du regard les vastes plaines herbeuses qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il allait parcourir le monde, vivre de quêtes et d'aventures et lorsqu'il reviendrait à la maison, sa gloire et les chants narrant ses exploits l'auront précédé ! C'est sur cette pensée positive que le chevalier quitta les chemins balisés de son enfance pour fouler les sentiers d'un monde sauvage, attirant et inconnu. Son père avait bougonné qu'il ferait mieux de rester l'aider à la ferme puis trouver une jolie et travailleuse compagne avec laquelle il aurait pu reprendre l'exploitation et élever quelques joyeux bambins. Sa mère avait pleuré et essayé de le retenir. Finalement, elle lui avait donné un sac de petits pains grillés et quelques pots de confiture comme si ces derniers constituaient de l'avis général l'arme la plus efficace contre les goules et les brûleurs.

Bjorn pouvait mourir de peur, pas de faim.


	2. C'est pas le coup qui fait forcément mal

**C'est pas le coup qui fait forcément mal (c'est le fait de pas le voir arriver, de pas le prévoir)**

**La première fois qu'Artis **rêva ce fut pour soigner les ecchymoses d'une jeune serveuse battue par son patron, un homme exigeant, violent et injuste. Sous l'œil attentif de son formateur, il posa ses mains tremblantes sur le visage tuméfié de la jeune femme. Il la sentit frémir, peut-être de douleur ou au contact de ses doigts trop froids, trop maladroits et trop hésitants. N'osant affronter son regard, il ferma les yeux, se remémora les paroles de son maître et faillit sourire en percevant les forces dont il lui avait parlé. Artis rêva et son rêve fut chargé d'empathie, de confiance et d'amour.

Les trois forces essentielles à un rêveur.


	3. Où vont nos pères

**Où vont nos pères...**

**La première fois qu'Hander Til' Illan **vit son petit-fils il pardonna tout à Edwin. Sa foutue réserve qui était aussi la sienne, son absence, ses silences, ses secrets ! Par le sang des Figés ! Il ne savait même pas qu'il était grand-père ! Cet enfant avait beau n'avoir que quelques jours, il n'était pas sorti du chapeau d'un Petit et Hander soupçonnait fortement la jeune femme brune qui se tenait légèrement en retrait d'être intimement impliquée dans sa naissance. Edwin ne lui avait accordé qu'une brève missive, de longs mois auparavant, pour l'informer de sa démission de toute forme de commandement et de responsabilités au sein de l'Empire. Que son fils ait vu trop de sang, trop de douleur et trop de guerres et laisse la direction des armées et de la légion noire à un autre, il le comprenait. Qu'il se moque éperdument d'être une légende vivante et qu'il se détourne des honneurs et de la gloire, il en était fier. Que son fils tourne le dos à son devoir et au trône des Marches du Nord, il ne pouvait l'admettre !

Bien sûr Edwin n'avait pas dit qu'il renonçait à sa succession, il n'avait même rien dit au sujet des frontaliers et de son statut de prince des Marches et c'était bien cela le pire ! Hander n'avait su que faire. Annoncer à Siam que ce serait-elle qui lui succéderait et espérer que les années la fassent gagner en maturité ? Attendre et prier pour que la mort ne vienne pas le prendre de sitôt ? Chercher un futur intendant parmi les frontaliers et affronter la colère de sa fille ? Si Edwin avait trouvé les mots face à Sil' Afian, il s'était réfugié dans la pudeur lorsque l'heure était venue de s'ouvrir à son père et c'est par l'Empereur qu'Hander avait appris les motivations de son fils. Bien sûr il le voulait heureux mais il le voulait également près de lui. Il voulait une descendance, l'assurance que sa suite serait prise par quelqu'un en qui il avait toute confiance. Il aurait aussi voulu rattraper toutes ses années d'absence, lui transmettre quelques petites choses qu'il jugeait importantes et enfin peut être lui parler de sa mère qu'il n'avait pas connu.

Le vieux seigneur voulu parler. Se mettre en colère. Frapper peut être.

Il se contenta de prendre Destan dans ses bras et de lui sourire.

**Où vont nos père (bis)**

**Un jour **Destan désarma son père. Ce n'était jamais arrivé, même lorsqu'il était enfant. Edwin avait senti que laisser son fils gagner pour lui faire plaisir aurait laissé un goût amer à l'enfant qui même jeune aurait senti la tricherie. Lorsqu'il sentait son fils fatigué ou lorsque l'entraînement durait trop longtemps, le seigneur frontalier rompait simplement le combat, sans plus d'explication. Il se reculait, d'un geste replaçait son sabre derrière ses épaules, ébouriffait tendrement la tignasse de son fils et cela signifiait qu'ils en avaient terminé.

-Vas jouer, lui disait-il simplement.

Ce jour-là était différent. Le coup de Destan était fourbe et imprévisible mais Edwin était dans le temps. Il était dans le temps du sabre de son fils. Sa parade était efficace et techniquement parfaite et pourtant son sabre s'envola au loin. Destan avait frappé trop fort, trop rapidement et père et fils l'avaient senti, tout comme ils avaient senti que ce n'était pas Destan qui était trop fort mais Edwin qui ne l'était plus assez. Le poids des années frappa Edwin. Destan avait quarante ans et lui le double. Alors le fils alla ramasser le sabre et le remit dans les mains de son père. Il garda ses mains sur les siennes, sentant le contact des vieilles mains du guerrier, fortes, calleuses et parcheminées. Il contempla les cheveux blancs qui se faisaient rares, les traits sévères et ridés et les yeux gris acier dont l'intensité n'avait pas faiblie.

-Papa.

Alors son père le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Longtemps. Comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'il était devenu un homme.Où vont nos pères…


	4. Sur les toits du monde

**Sur les toits du monde…**

**La première fois qu'Edwin et Ellana **firent l'amour ce fut le plus silencieusement possible, doucement, presque religieusement. Il ne fallait pas que les autres entendent. Bien sûr ils se cachaient de leurs compagnons de route mais peut être aussi d'eux-mêmes. Ils furent doux, hésitants, étrangement heureux et effrayés, tremblant au contact de l'autre mais se souriant dans la pénombre de la tente. Ils s'aimèrent d'un curieux mélange d'abandon et de retenue. Leur étreinte fut brève. Ils étouffaient leurs gémissements d'un baiser ou d'une main sur la bouche de l'autre. Plus tard, ils en rirent.

Au petit matin, seul maître Duom comprit la signification des regards qu'ils échangeaient et le vieil analyse secoua la tête en maugréant, mi amusé, mi réprobateur.


	5. Ses mains

**Edwin **affutait la lame de son sabre. Ses gestes étaient précis, forts et assurés. Sa main gauche tenait prisonnière la poignée de son sabre tandis que la droite coulissait en un mouvement régulier le long de la lame. Ellana détailla les doigts fins et puissants, les jointures qui saillaient légèrement et apprécia la justesse des gestes. Elle se prit à imaginer les rudes mains du guerriers sur son corps, la sensation de ses paumes calleuses caressant ses cheveux puis descendant vers son cou, ses seins, son dos et son ventre. Elle imagina les bras puissants du maître d'armes l'étreindre, ses mains fermement agrippées à ses hanches. Des sens et des gestes si ajustés devaient en faire un merveilleux amant. Elle sourit à la pensée du frontalier explorant les parties les plus intimes de son corps d'un doigté fin et précis. Edwin s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait et lui sourit alors qu'Ellana rougissait violemment.

-Hum, je vais m'occuper de Murmure, dit-elle avant de s'esquiver rapidement.

Edwin la regarda s'éloigner, un vague sourire aux coins des lèvres. Consciencieusement, il reprit sa tâche.


	6. Givre

Bjorn se réveilla alors que le ciel commençait à peine à pâlir, un lourd poids sur la vessie. Il se retourna dans sa couverture en grognant. Il avait vraiment envie d'uriner tout en manquant de courage à l'idée d'affronter le froid extérieur. Plus ou moins consciemment, il sentait le givre qui avait recouvert la toile de la tente. Il maudit les Marches du Nord qui leur imposait un temps hivernale en plein été, attrapa ses bottes, des vêtements chauds qu'il passa rapidement et sorti de son abri sans aucune grâce, plus ou moins à quatre pattes. Ses fesses entrèrent en contact avec la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol et il se releva précipitamment. Il balaya les environs du regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur Edwin et Ellana, à une dizaine de mètres de lui, près du feu de camp allumé. Cette relative distance n'expliquait pas à elle seule qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué sa présence. Le maître d'armes tenait la marchombre contre lui, ou peut-être l'inverse, ce qui revenait au même, pensa Bjorn et ils s'embrassaient, indifférents au monde. Bjorn rougit, détourna le regard et s'éloigna avec ce qu'il pensait être un mélange de précipitation et de discrétion. Il s'en alla faire son affaire dans les buissons proches, pensant avec amusement que si Ellana s'évertuait à le traiter de pachyderme bruyant et ignorant jusqu'au sens du mot « finesse», ses prodigieux sens de marchombre ne lui avaient aucunement permis de le détecter, absorbée qu'elle était par les bras et les lèvres de son frontalier. Une fois sa vessie soulagée, il revient à sa tente, hésita une seconde, observa les amoureux toujours étroitement enlacés et se décida.

-Eh bien alors, c'est comme ça qu'on monte la garde ? leur cria-t-il.

Les amants se séparèrent brusquement et tournèrent deux visages semblablement médusés vers lui. Il éclata de rire devant leur air ébahi et rentra dans sa tente, ravi de son effet_. _Il se réfugia sous sa couverture et ricana en entendant Ewilan, Salim et maître Duom se lever, alertés par la force de sa voix.

-Bjorn a crié, s'alarma Duom ?

-Fausse alerte, répondit Edwin, plongeant une louche dans la casserole qui reposait sur le feu. Le petit déjeuner est près.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est rien Duom, tu connais Bjorn, un rien le surprend et il est toujours prêt à se faire remarquer. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il se cache dans sa tente en ce moment même ? Ellana, vas donc le secouer. Une tranche de pain d'herbes, Salim ?

Leur guide faisait décidément preuve d'un aplomb monumentale.


	7. Le plus beau des sabres

Siam avance presque timidement ses mains vers le sabre accroché au mur. Ses paumes, tendues en coupe, viennent le cueillir avec une dévotion infinie et elle le ramène doucement à hauteur de son visage. Elle le contemple un moment, puis sa main droite vient en crocheter la poignée et elle retire la lame dans son fourreau d'un mouvement fulgurant. Elle se met en garde et seule dans la salle d'arme, se contente d'effectuer quelques mouvements gracieux, faisant siffler la lame dans l'air.

_Tu n'en as plus besoin, tu me le donnes, dis ? _

_Non, trop direct. _

_C'est un beau cadeau. Un merveilleux cadeau. Père te légueras le sabre ancestrale quand tu prendras sa succession. Tu n'en auras plus besoin et il est trop beau pour rester pendu ainsi, tu ne crois pas ? Tu me le donnes ? _

_Trop manipulateur. _

_Je sais que ce n'est pas un jouet mais il est super. Tu me le donnes ? _

_Tu crois qu'Ewilan pourrait m'en dessiner un à moi aussi ? _

Siam ne sait comment convaincre son frère de lui transmettre le cadeau d'Ewilan et elle aura bien du mal à lui rendre son sabre lorsqu'il sera de retour de sa ballade chez les fils du vent !


	8. Héritier

**Héritier**

Siam frappe trois coups à la porte du bureau de son père. Elle trépigne et ne parvient guère à dissimuler son excitation. Tout cela l'amuse hautement. Elle adresse un grand sourire complice à Edwin et Ellana qui attendent quelques mètres derrière elle et pénètre d'un pas bondissant dans la pièce.

-Père ! S'exclame-t-elle si fort que le patriarche sursaute en levant les yeux des documents qu'il examinait un instant plus tôt. J'ai une grande nouvelle !

Hander Til' Illan fronce les sourcils. Les grandes nouvelles, il les apprend des Sentinelles et de Sil' Afian avant tout. Siam ne peut détenir d'informations que sur ce qui se déroule au sein même de la Citadelle et Hander sait tout du peuple dont il est le seigneur. Il voit mal à quelle grande nouvelle elle fait référence et craint qu'elle ne se soit mis en tête quelques projets farfelus. Si tel était le cas, son inquiétude serait justifiée car le vieil Hander n'a jamais su refuser quoi que ce soit à sa fille.

-Du calme, ma fille, du calme, tempères-t-il. Parle.

La jeune frontalière sourit encore plus largement. Elle reconnait bien là son père, tout en douceur et fermeté. Ce sourire inquiète Hander. Il a quelque chose de survolté, un sourire qu'il ne voit apparaître sur le visage de sa fille que lorsqu'elle part massacrer une horde de raïs avec les siens, activité la mettant dans une joie inconsidérée. Maintenant que la parole est à elle, Siam ne sait par où commencer, elle triture ses nattes en sautillant sur place et commence enfin, rougissant malgré elle.

-Bien, père. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Edwin est rentré de son périple à l'Est il y a un peu plus d'un an.

-Je le sais tout comme toi. Nous savons également tous les deux que nous ne l'avons plus vu depuis maintenant plus de cinq mois. Ayant démissionné de tous ses grades au sein de l'Empire, je me demande ce qui peut bien tant l'occuper. Sans doute parcourt-il l'Empire, peut-être est-il en pays faël. Il en a tant vu que j'ai bien peur que les Marches du Nord ne suffisent plus à ton frère, soupire le roi avant de continuer, plus durement : Tu n'es pas sans savoir que ma santé décline et j'ai bien peur qu'Edwin ne doive bientôt assumer ses responsabilités et prendre ma succession. Continue.

-Edwin n'est pas en pays faël père, il…

Siam est interrompue dans son discours maladroit par l'entrée d'Edwin, jusque-là dissimulé au regard d'Hander. Il n'avait pas su dire non à sa jeune sœur lorsqu'elle avait insisté pour annoncer la nouvelle à leur père, se délectant d'avance de sa surprise mais la belle assurance de Siam avait flanché devant le regard d'acier du vieux roi et devant la délicatesse de la nouvelle. Elle cherchait la mise en scène, le théâtral mais ne savait comment s'y prendre.

-Bonjour père, dit simplement Edwin. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Hander porta son regard vers son fils. Bien que celui-ci approchait des quarante-cinq ans, Hander le trouva plus jeune que jamais. Plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait jamais paru lorsqu'il combattait pour l'Empire. Hander eut soudain l'impression de retrouver le jeune homme plein d'entrain qui avait quitté la Citadelle pour Al-jeit plus de vingt ans auparavant. Sa façon de s'exprimer était toujours la même et le vieil homme reconnaissait bien là son fils, simple et direct. Le seigneur frontalier remarqua alors la jeune femme brune qui avait suivi son fils et se tenait légèrement en retrait. Elle avança jusqu'à lui et Edwin entoura sa taille d'un bras.

-Père, je te présente Ellana.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliciter le lien qui le liait à cette femme car le regard qu'ils portaient l'un sur l'autre disait à quel point ils s'aimaient. Hander se réjouit. Il était temps qu'Edwin prenne une épouse.

-Je me souviens de vous, mademoiselle. Vous faisiez partie de l'expédition qui a libéré les Figés ainsi qu'Altan et Elicia, n'est-ce pas ? Je me réjouis de vous connaître davantage et ne peut que déjà vous porter en affection. Mon fils vous a choisi et cela me suffit à vous avoir en haute estime.

Hander Til' Illan s'était exprimé d'une manière sans doute un peu maladroite et pompeuse mais il ne savait que dire d'autre. Lorsqu'Edwin était revenu d'Al-jeit, ravagé par son amour contrarié pour Elicia Gil' Sayan, lui et sa femme avait en vain essayé de le convaincre de trouver une épouse. Il avait réitéré leur injonction lorsqu'il avait été nommé général des armées alaviriennes, à trente ans passé, puis avait abandonné devant le mutisme de leur fils. Il détailla Ellana et fut frappé par la beauté et la force de ses traits. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et Hander remarqua enfin sa veste de cuir ouverte sur sa tunique et le petit être qu'elle tenait serré contre son cœur.

-Et voici Destan, dit-elle, tournant l'enfant vers lui. Notre fils.

Hander resta un instant interdit avant d'abattre violemment son point sur la table. Siam sursauta, Destan se mit à pleurer mais Edwin et Ellana ne bronchèrent pas.

-Edwin ! Infâme cachottier ! Veux-tu donc tuer ton père ? Me faire des surprises pareilles !

L'intéressé ne répondit pas à la provocation, il se contenta de se pencher sur le nouveau-né que sa mère berçait pour le calmer.

-Grand-père est fâché mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas méchant, je sais qu'il t'aime déjà, dit-il doucement, jetant un coup d'œil qu'il voulait discret à son père.

-Et manipulateur avec ça ! Mon fils, j'ai peur que tu ne tournes mal.

Le dit grand-père avait cependant du mal à cacher le sourire qui naissait sur son visage. Il se leva et contourna son bureau pour rejoindre le couple et leur enfant.

-Quand est-il né ?

-Il y a une semaine.

-Il a tes yeux.

Edwin échangea un regard entendu avec Ellana, qui tendit Destan à Hander. Tous deux sentaient que le vieil homme ne résisterait pas longtemps au charme de l'enfant. Siam s'approcha alors de son frère qui passa un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules.

-Dis, tu crois que je serai maman un jour ?

-Bien sûr petite sœur, bien sûr. Je souhaite simplement bon courage au futur père.


End file.
